Didn't I?
by JuliaBeth
Summary: Parker's little sister returns from Harvard law school itching to start her new career, but will she want her first case? Didn't really update, just fixed the last 3 chapters so they'd be clearer. Please R
1. Chapter One

A/N: Didn't I? is a song by Montgomery Gentry and Laura is property of Annewithane. Thanks to her for proofreading and idea bouncing with me!!!!

**Austin's POV**

Well, I'm back in Mississippi. After four long years of college and three more of law school, I'm back.

I gathered my bags and walked to the rent-a-car counter. A woman, about my age with teased and sprayed blonde hair, too much make-up and a too tight sweater smiled at me. "Can I help ya,' Honey?"

Yeah, I'm back. "I need a car. Don't care what make or model, just so long as it will get me to Newton County."

"I'll see what I can do." She typed something into a keyboard, stared at the screen, then said, "We have three. A black Mercury Cougar sedan, a green Ford Escort, and a red Corvette, but it's expensive."

Seven years of pinching and saving has final gotten to me. Even though I know I should be saving my money, I splurged on a first class airplane ticket from Boston, and I am going to splurge on the Corvette. I've always wanted to drive one of those and now I'm going to. "The Corvette."

"Are ya' sho'?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sho'.., sure." Not back in Mississippi two minutes and I'm already slipping into the southern dialect I've fought for years.

"All right." She took my credit card, ran it, then gave me the keys. "It's right outside. Bright red. Ya' can't miss it."

"Thanks." Like I could miss a Corvette.

I walked outside, found the car, threw my bags in the back-seat, and got in. When I turned the key, it purred to life. I smiled with satisfaction, then took off for Sparta, Mississippi and my big brother's arms.

An hour and a half later, I pulled up in front of the Sparta Police Department. I hope he's on duty today. I'm really not due in until tomorrow, and he was going to meet me at the airport then.

I walked in the building and stopped at the counter. Two men were sitting at desk on the other side.

"Excuse me, can someone help me?"

Both of them shot to their feet and made it to the counter at the same time.

"What can we do for you, ma'am?" The smaller one asked. I know he's Sergeant Jamison. The other is Lieutenant Skinner. My brother has told me so much about everyone here, I feel like I know them all ready.

"Well, you can tell me where I might find Parker Williams," I replied.

Both men looked at each other, with identical expression of wonder on their faces and I know what they are thinking. "SHE'S asking for Parker?" Apparently, my big brother either hasn't told them about me, or he has, and they weren't expecting someone who looks like me.

Just then, he came out of the back hallway with a handful of files. "Bubba, I got them files you were wanting." He laid them on a desk before looking up. Then he smiled at me. "Well, look a-there. Miss Mississippi is paying us a visit ya'll."

"Parker Williams," I replied. "Do not try to flatter me to get on my good side, for I no longer have one."

By now, Sergeant Jamison and Lieutenant Skinner's eyes were nearly bugging out of their heads trying to figure out who I am, but my brother's big mouth was about to tell them.

"Awe, now, what happened to my little baby sister's good side?" he laughed.

"It died. After seven years of studying law with a bunch of pinheaded, chauvinistic, bubble-brained, Yankee pigs at Harvard, it curled up and died, making me the hard-as-nails, ball-busting bitch of an attorney you see before you today." I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. I could tell I had shocked him, coming home early. "I was going to pick you up tomorrow."

"I know, Beau," my childhood name for him rolled off my tongue. "But, I got sick of Boston and Yankees and snow, so after my graduation, I hopped on a plane headed south and here I am. But, if you'd prefer, I'll go back to Jackson and wait for you." I turned and headed for the door.

"Austin Isabella Williams, stop right there."

Years of having no one but him to depend on command that I do as he said. I stopped and turned around. He was smiling that million dollar smile at me.

"Get over here, you little pip-squeak."

I wasted no time rushing into his arms only pausing to tell him, "I'm not a pip-squeak anymore. I'm all grown up now."

**Lonnie's POV**

I guess Parker wasn't lying to us when he told us about his sister at Harvard. Well, we knew he had a younger sister who was studying law at Harvard, but we just figured he was exaggerating when he was talking about how pretty she was.

Now I see we were the ones who were wrong. The young woman hugging Parker could have just as easily have been a beauty queen as the attorney she is. Red wavy hair falling just past her shoulders, bright blue eyes, full red lips...Okay, I'm going to remember that Parker does have a gun and stop right there.

I looked over at my silent friend and could tell he was thinking the same thing, but he must not have cared about Parker's gun.

"Bubba, better close your mouth before you catch a fly," I whispered before going back to my desk. He glared at me, but did close his mouth.

After a minute, Parker turned towards us. "This is my sister, Austin. I told ya'll about her, remember? She was going to Harvard law school, but she just finished, third in her class." He was positively beaming with pride. "Austin, this is Lonnie Jamison."

She held out her hand to me. "It's so nice to meet you."

"You too, ma'am. Parker's told us a lot about you."

"And the fella leaning on the counter there," Parker continued, "is Bubba Skinner."

"I'm pleased to meet you too," she smiled, and held her hand out to him too. He just stared at her. I almost laughed. Imagine Bubba Skinner being dumbstruck by Parker's sister. Parker's red-headed sister, at that. She stood there for a second before pulling her hand back. "Yeah, okay."

"Come on, Austin," Parker pulled her away. "I want you to meet the Chief."

Bubba stood at the counter a moment longer before taking his seat.

"Parker wasn't exaggerating," I said. "She is pretty."

He didn't answer me. I looked back and he was staring at her.

"Bubba?"

No answer.

"Bubba?" I repeated.

Still no answer.

This time I said it a little louder, "Bubba!"

He looked at me, almost guiltily, "Huh?"

I couldn't help but laugh this time. "Nevermind. It wasn't that important."

"Awe, hush up, Knothead." He tossed a paperclip at me.

Still laughing, I swatted it away, then got back to work on my paperwork.

**Parker's POV**

I can't believe she's actually here. After seven years of late-night phone calls and near daily letters, my baby sister was finally home. I don't know for how long yet, but I'm not going to worry about that. I'm just going to enjoy having her here for as long as she will stay.

I introduced her to the Chief and Detective Tibbs.

Chief Gillespie looked her over. "Well, Miss Williams, I was told you could turn the head of a toy soldier. I'm glad to see no one was telling me a story."

She smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"How long are you going to be staying in Sparta?" Detective Tibbs asked.

"I'm not sure yet." She looked at me, hopefully. Like I've ever been able to deny those big blue eyes anything they wanted. "A while, I hope. If I can find a job, that is."

"Welcome, then," he smiled. "And I'm sure a Harvard graduate will have no problem getting a job easily. Have you taken the Bar yet?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. I've got three months to get ready for it. I hope I pass. I'd hate to think I spent seven years in Boston, just to become a highly educated law clerk."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," Chief Gillespie assured her.

"Thanks," She smiled again.

"Parker," he said, suddenly. "Why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off and show this little girl home? I'm certain she's ready to get there."

"Yes, sir." I grinned. "Let's get out of here, Sister, before he changes his mind." We said our good-bye and left.

"Nice car," I said, once we were outside.

"Yeah," she laughed. "I almost wish it was mine. I rented it in Jackson. I'm supposed to leave it at the rental place here. Do you know where that is?"

I nodded. "Just follow me."

Twenty minutes later, she was in my car, headed home. I couldn't quit looking at her. Partly because, it's hard to believe she's really here, and partly because there's something different about her. I can't figure it out. She looks the same as the last time I saw her. Thinner, maybe too thin, but still the same. It's just something about her now I can't put my finger on.

I'm not sure how I should treat her either. I mean, she always been my little sister. My baby, and since Momma was more interested in being Roy's wife, than Austin's mother, it was pretty much left up to me to take care of her, but now she grown. I can't very well tell her to behave herself, or to go change her clothes, as much as I'd like to right now. When did she start wearing short skirts and high heels?

She was staring out the window, biting her fingernail. I laughed. Same old Austin. "Still biting your nails, I see."

She looked at me and smiled that smile that makes her whole face light up. "Beau! You remembered!"

"What do you mean 'remembered'? You've been biting them since you could chew."

"I know, but I've decided to stop. It's a horrid habit, and not very professional, either. I mean, couldn't you just see me standing in court, biting my nails? No one would ever hire me again."

Actually, I could. She always bites her nails when she's nervous.

"So, where is your place?" She asked.

"Not much further. Just a few miles up ahead."

She sat back in the seat and closed her eyes. My poor baby was plum worn out.

**Chief Gillespie's POV**

Well, little Miss Austin Williams finally made good of herself. I always knew she would, what with Parker in her corner, pushing her to do all she could do.

That boy adores that little girl, but then he always has. He was practically busting with pride and joy that she's found her way home again, if she considers Sparta her home. She hasn't lived here since she was a little bitty thing. You see, that little girl cause quite a scandal in this town by just being born.

She's only Parker's half sister. His daddy's mistress, Austin Jackson's child. Of course, Austin wasn't much more than a child herself when she got pregnant. The poor girl died during a premature delivery. Well, everybody in this town knew that her baby belonged to old man Williams. It wasn't like he could escape owning up to the child, so he took that pitiful baby to Mrs. Williams to raise.

Now, she was a good hearted woman and couldn't just turn the child out, so she took the little girl, named her Austin, like her momma, and made sure she was clean, clothed, and fed, but she never gave her love. And Williams, he never loved anybody but himself.

Parker was the only person in that family who ever really cared about that girl. Everyone else just pretty much threw her away. But what love she didn't get from her parents, she got from Parker twofold. I've never seen anyone love a child that wasn't their own as much as he loved her, especially not a high school boy.

Then, their daddy died. For a while there was talk that Mrs. Williams was going to turn Austin over to the state, but she didn't. Personally, I think Parker had something to do with why she didn't. Things were actually looking up for Austin, with Parker taking care of her, but then, like most young men his age, Uncle Sam sent him off to Viet Nam. I remember Austin looked like a little lost puppy after he left. It had to be hard on her, only three years old, too young to understand what war was, but old enough to know that it had taken the only person who loved her away from her.

Not long after that, Mrs. Williams took up with that Roy Ebersol and followed him off to Hattiesburg, dragging Austin with her. I never heard anymore about either one of them again, until Parker came to work here.

It sure is nice to see her all grown up and making a good life for herself, after the rocky start she had in this world. Of course, I'm the only person here who remembers all that. These other boys were just pups themselves when it was happening.

I just hope all those ghost of the past have died, so she can settle down here, for her sake and Parker's. Gossip is a hard thing to live down, especially in a small town like this one. It can hang on for generations, making life miserable for the most innocent people involved.

**Austin's POV**

Beau was right. I was worn out. Worn out physically, mentally, and emotionally. Seven years was really too long to stay away.

I went to bed as soon as we got to his house and slept like I haven't slept in years. There's just something about Beau's place for me. It's safe, secure. I never have to worry about anything. I don't have to be a hard-as- nails, ball-busting bitch just to survive here. I can relax, regroup, and regain my strength to face the next challenge. This is my Tara.

I didn't wake up until early the next morning. I got up, slipped on my robe and set my laptop up. I needed to make a resume and get started on studying for the Bar. But, I couldn't keep my mind on the computer screen.

I kept running the previous day's events through my mind. This house may be my Tara, but this town is no friendlier to me than Atlanta was to Scarlet. I should be glad I didn't get anymore cold disapproval than I did.

Oh, Chief Gillespie and Detective Tibbs were nice, and Sergeant Jamison was polite enough, but Lieutenant Skinner just stared at me. I guess I should have known better than to offer to shake his hand. He's old enough to remember the first redheaded Austin to grace the streets of Sparta.

Mother Williams sure knew what she was doing when she named me Austin. It's a mark, just like a scarlet letter. Everyone will always know just who and what I am. Maybe it was too much to think I could start over in Sparta. After all, I'm just the bastard child of a 'kept' woman.

After I woke Parker up and found out that he didn't have to work, I pestered him into taking me to Milsaps College in Jackson to pick up some books I was going to need to study for the Bar. I know, I could have went yesterday, but I wasn't thinking about it, and I didn't know where the college was.

"Okay, okay," he agreed, finally. "Go get ready. I got to go by the station and pick up my paycheck, then we can go."

"Thank you, Beau!" I hugged him before running off to the room I was using. I changed into jeans, a T-shirt, and my favorite pair of Ropers. Now I looked like I belonged in Sparta whether I felt like it or not.

My hair needed washing, but I really didn't feel like messing with it, so I just pinned it up under a Dallas Cowboys cap and grabbed my watch. I was as ready as I intended to get.

**Laura's POV**

Lonnie and I were just leaving the station as Parker was coming in. We said our hello's, but kept walking in opposite directions. I looked out at the street as we walked down the steps. That's when I saw the willowy young woman leaning against Parker's car. She had on a black leather jacket and a Dallas cap with dark red hair peeking out from underneath it. She was thin, with ivory colored skin and rosy cheeks. Very pretty, but a classic sort of beauty not often seen around Sparta. I wondered who she was. Last I had heard, he wasn't really involved with anyone.

"Who's that?" I asked.

Lonnie followed my gaze. "Oh, that's his sister, Austin. She came home yesterday. Want to meet her?"

I nodded.

"Hey, Austin," he smiled, leading me over to her.

"Hey," she smiled right back. "Sergeant Jamison, right?"

He nodded, but said, "Lonnie."

"Lonnie," she corrected herself.

"Austin, I want you to meet my fiancee Laura Daniels." I blushed at that title. It's still new enough to need some getting used to. Before he could finish, though, Sweet got back out of their patrol car.

"Jamison," he yelled. "Get a move on, already. Bubba's going to be awful sore if we keep him waiting while you make kissie faces at Laura."

I giggled. Everybody knows Lonnie isn't very public about his affections, that's what makes Sweet's remark even funnier. Lonnie shot him a murderous look. "Get back in the car, Sweet." He yelled back, giving in and teasing his friend.

"Yes, sir," Sweet replied, sarcastically. "I live to serve." With a mock salute, he sat back down in the Crown Victoria.

Even Lonnie couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across his handsome features. "That loudmouth over there is Willson Sweet," he told Austin. "Laura this is Parker's sister, Austin Williams."

"Nice to meet you," she said, politely.

"You, too."

"Excuse me, y'all," Lonnie said. "But, I'd better get going before Sweet has a coronary." He squeezed my hand and nodded at Austin before walking off, saying something indistinguishable to Sweet.

"You're a law student, right?" I asked. "At Harvard?" Parker had told me that one night while I was still interning here.

"Graduated," she flashed that smile again. "Just a few days ago."

"Well, congratulations. When do you take the Bar?"

"March. I can hardly wait. Beau's supposed to be taking me to Milsaps to get some books I need, if he'll ever hurry up and come out."

"Beau?"

She blushed, "Parker."

"Oh. Are you planning on staying in Sparta?"

She nodded, "If I can find a decent job, and pass the Bar."

"Well, if you need any help with it, I'd be happy to offer my assistance."

She gave me a confused look.

I laughed lightly, realizing that she had no way of knowing I was a lawyer, too. "I'm a prosecutor. I work for the DA's office here. I graduated from Ole Miss last year."

"Oh," this time she was laughing. "Thanks, I appreciate the offer."

I looked down at my watch. "Well, I've got to get back to the office. Will I see you around?"

"I hope so."

"I'm staying with the Tibbses, if you decide you want help," I told her. "Parker knows the number, so just give me a call."

"Okay."

"Bye, Austin."

"Good-bye, Laura." She smiled, again.

**Parker's POV**

You know the Chief is always asking us what it is people say about the past and he's gotten every answer from Lonnie's "forget about it," to Detective Tibbs saying "it has a way of catching up to you."

Well, I guess Lonnie was wrong and the Detective was right, because as hard as I've tried to forget a certain piece of my past it never really leaves me, and today in landed right in my lap.

It's been two weeks since Austin came home. The first week, I actually got her to relax and take a break, if ya' can call sitting at her computer, studying for the Bar all day relaxing. But this week she has been going all over the place, interviewing at law firms around here. She's had several offers, but they either didn't start until after she passed the Bar, or she didn't like something about the firm. Not that I mind, I like having her home and the sooner she gets a job the sooner she's gonna be gone to whatever town its in.

Laura came by from the courthouse with an armful of subpoenas, affidavits and bench warrants for us to deliver. She took them back to the Chief, then came back out and stopped at my desk. "Hey, Parker. Has Austin found a job yet?" she smiled.

"Not yet, but's got an interview with that big firm over in Decatur, today. That Dempsey and White place."

Her smile grew even bigger. "Great! Tell her to come to the DA's office and talk to Gerard. He's been looking to hire another prosecutor to work in my office, and when I mentioned her, he practically leapt at the chance to talk to an ivy-league educated lawyer, and I'd just loved to have her working with me."

"I'll do that," I promised.

"I've got to get back," she said. "I'll see you later. Don't forget to tell Austin."

"I won't. Bye, Miss Laura."

"Bye." She was gone as fast as she had come in.

The Chief called me back to get the documents and sort them out for Dee and Luke, or Jamison and Sweet to deliver. There was one for Bubba, I figured it was about that kid he busted for DUI who claims he wasn't drunk. I tossed it on his desk.

The last one had my name on it, and it was from the state and not Newman County. I didn't think much about it. Like Bubba's, it was probably just someone wanting to contest a traffic ticket or some civil dispute we were called in on. No big deal, and I was supposed to be taking over for Luke and Dee watching the traffic out on Cripple Creek Road.

By the time I got back to the station and called Austin for Laura, since there was two more messages to do that, my shift was over. I never even thought about that subpoena, and probably wouldn't have again, if Luann hadn't saw it and handed it to me.

I opened it, and for a minute, time stood completely still. I don't even think I was breathing. My mind was racing, though. I couldn't believe what I was reading. I was being summoned to Camp Shelby in Hattiesburg, to testify in front of the JAG about my involvement in the death of Captain Alan N. Spirelli, Army Ranger Corp.

Where had this come from? Captain Spirelli died in Viet Nam twenty something years ago. He was the leader of our platoon. Now, he was a moron who didn't know north from south and most of the actually leading was done by me and the other sergeant supposedly under his orders, but why was his death so important? Sixteen other boys died that night too. All because he got us lost and was too proud to admit it. Instead he marched us into an ambush and refused to retreat. But like I said that was over twenty years ago. Why bring it up now? As far as I know, there are only six men left form that platoon and I don't think they'll be able to find more than three of us. I had three days to force myself to remember.

I closed my eye as images and voices danced their way through my memory. I saw the face of a young man crawling up beside me in our world of green. "Parker!" He yelled over the noise.

"You all right? Parker! Parker!" The voice and the person was changing. It was Dee. She didn't belong there. She was too innocent, too sweet to belong there. I opened my eyes to find Dee's big blue eyes staring at me with concern. She had her hand on my arm.

"Parker? Are you all right?"

I nodded. "Y..yeah, I'm f..fine, Dee."

"You looked like you were kind of out of it," she laughed, slightly. "Like you were thousands of miles away."

I was. "Sorry."

"What's that?" She motioned to the subpoena.

"N..nothing." I crumpled it in my hand. "I got to get going. See ya' tomorrow."

She still looked worried, but let go of my arm. "Okay. If you're sure you're okay. But just be careful, okay?"

"I will." I grabbed my coat from the hook and left. I need to get home where I could think about all this. Alone. Where no one thought I was goin' crazy.

Please, God, not this again.


	2. Chapter Two

_Author's Note: Didn't I? is a Montgomery Gentry song. I don't own In the Heat of the Night, just playing with the characters. Special thanks to Annewithane for loaning me Laura Daniels and for endless ideal bouncing with me and for Beta-ing this story. Check out her great stories staring Laura! A Test of Brotherhood and No Longer A Rumor._

**Austin's POV**

"Beau! Beau!" I kicked my shoes off as I came in the door. I couldn't believe my luck. After Parker had called me this afternoon, I went up to the DA's office and met with Laura and DA Darnell. We talked for over two hours, but it was worth it, cause when we were through I was signing a contract. I start Monday. Working in Laura's office, mainly doing clerk work until I pass the bar, but I would help her with her cases and go to court with her, just to get an understanding of how they do things. I couldn't wait to start. I also couldn't wait to tell Beau, if I could find him.

I searched through the house, finally finding him on the back porch, staring out into the backyard.

"Beau?"

No answer.

"Beau?" Still no answer. "Parker!"

He looked at me with surprise. Almost as if I shouldn't have been there. "Yeah?"

"I got a job," I smiled.

"That's great, Punkin," he smiled back, but the smile didn't quite match his eyes. Parker has the most amazing eyes. They're truly a mirror of his soul. If you know him well enough, they tell you his every feeling and thought, and right then his eyes were sad, mad, full of fear and questions. And 'Punkin'? He hasn't called me Punkin since I was three. I wondered what had happened after I talked to him.

"Parker? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

He shook his head, "Nothing you need to worry about. Come over here and tell me about this job. You'll be working for Darnell, right?" He patted the seat beside him.

I sat down and leaned against him. "In a round about way. I'm really working for Laura Daniels, but she works for Darnell, so yeah, I'm working for Darnell. I start Monday."

"That's just wonderful," he said. "I'm so proud of you."

I smiled, happy with his compliment. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something was bothering him. I started to ask again, but he spoke first.

"Listen, I have to go down to Hattiesburg this weekend and take care of some business, will you be all right here alone?"

No. I am completely incompetent in taking care of myself. I've only been doing it for seven years. "Yeah, fine. What business?"

"Just a subpoena. Nothing for you to worry about. You have to get ready for your first day of work." This time his smile was ginuine, but why was he being so secretive? We always told each other everything. He may have been my big brother, and the person most responsible for raising me but he was also my confidante, and I thought I was his. "I'll get somebody to check on you while I'm gone."

"That's not necessary, Beau, I'll be fine." Sometimes, I swear he still thinks I'm eight years old.

"It'll make me feel better, okay?"

I shrugged. "Okay, whatever, but.."

"I know. It ain't necessary."

I laughed. "Come on, let's go celebrate." I pulled him to his feet. "Let's go out to eat. I can't face another one of our meals."

"What's wrong with our meals?" he laughed.

"Let's just say neither one of us excels at the art of cooking, big brother."

"Ya know what's sad? You're right."

**Bubba's POV**

I can't believe I let Parker talk me into checking on Austin. She's a big girl. She can take care of herself. So, why did I drive all the way out to his place?

Because Parker is my friend and he asked me to, and it's no less than he'd do for me. I couldn't help but wonder, though, just what Parker thought was important enough to take off this weekend and rush off to Hattiesburg in such a hurry for. And why Austin didn't just go with him.

Luann and Laura thinks its a woman, but, if it was, he wasn't saying anything about, which is odd, no matter how much Lonnie, Sweet and I tried to get him to admit it. Dee said she thought it was more serious than some woman. Said it kinda snotty too. Whatever it was that had him rushing off, he wasn't telling a soul about.

Anyway, I decided I'd stop by on my way home from work to see if Austin needed anything. Unfortunately, cause of some knuckleheaded kids who decided to celebrate Friday night by getting drunk and backing their truck off into a ditch, I didn't get off work until nearly eleven instead of eight.

I had to knock twice before she ever came to the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Bubba Skinner." I replied. "Parker asked me to stop by and check on ya. I'm a friend of his, we met at the station the other day, remember?" Great going, Braeden, bring that up.

"Well, I'm fine."

"Ma'am, I believe ya, but, I'd feel better if ya'd open this door and let me see that for myself."

"How do I know it's safe to open the door for you?"

I groaned frustrated. I didn't have time for this. "Your brother told me to come by and check on ya. Didn't he tell ya?"

"Yes, he did say he was going to ask someone he works with to come by. But how do I know you're really the person he asked and not just someone who heard him asking someone to come by and knew I was here alone?"

And I thought Parker could come up with some wild ideas. "Because ma'am..." How did she know that? "I'm a cop. That should prove I work with him."

"Let me see your badge," she demanded. "Hold it up to the side window."

I automatically reached for my shirt to unpin my badge when I remembered that I had to change clothes at the station since my uniform got covered in mud getting those boys out of that ditch. My badge was in my bag in my truck. I'm never promising Parker I'll look in on this woman again. She's too much trouble. She knows who I am, she saw me at the station, then again at Laura's office. "Hold on. I hafta go get it. I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting, Lieutenant," I swear she giggled. Yeah she was definitely related to Parker.

I stomped off the porch and out to my truck. I grabbed my badge out of my bag and went back to the door. "Ma'am?"

"Hold it up to the side window."

A minute later the door opened and she smiled sweetly, "I'm so sorry about that, Lieutenant, but I have to be careful, you understand." She had the cutest little smirk on her face. Two seconds ago, I wanted to strangle her, but with her standing there in her bare feet and gown, with her hands on her hips, all I wanted to do was kiss that smirk off her face. Good thing there was still a screen door between us, or I might have been tempted to do just that.

"Lieutenant?"

I realized I hadn't spoken since she opened the door. Damn, what was it about this woman that turned me into a tongue-tied teenager? "Yes, ma'am?"

"Do I look okay to you? That's what you wanted to see, right?"

She looked more than okay but I couldn't say that to her. I don't think Parker would have appreciated that, besides, now that smirk was gone and she looked annoyed with me. Very annoyed. Well, I was just doing what Parker asked me to. "Uh.., yes, ma'am. Ya look like you're doing just fine. Do ya need anything?"

"No, and if I do, I'm more than capable to get it myself. I'm not six- years-old like Beau seems to think," she replied, icily.

"Really?" My temper got the best of me. "Maybe you should try acting like it then. I'm doing you a favor and you're giving me grief."

"No, you're doing my brother a favor, and you needn't bother. I can take care of myself. I do not need to be tucked in at night." Her blue eyes were positively cold looking.

I shouldn't have made the next remark. I knew it even as I was saying it, but I just couldn't stop it. "Lady, I promise ya, if I was to tuck ya in tonight, ya wouldn't have a single complaint about it."

Her mouth fell open in shock. Mine almost did too. I can't believe I said such a thing to a lady. How did she bring out the worse in me so quickly? She was just irritating.

She closed her mouth, then opened it again, as if she was going to say something, but she just closed it again. Then I realized she was trying not to laugh. At least I think she was. Either that or trying not to lose her temper. She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

When she looked back up at me, that icy look was back in her eyes. "Touche, Lieutenant. I guess I deserved that one. I am fine. Thank you for stopping by, since Beau asked you to, even if I do not feel that it is necessary. Goodnight." She shut the door before anything else could be said.

"Lock the door," I replied, through the closed door. I don't know why unless it was just to have the last word. "Goodnight." I stood there until I heard the deadbolt click before turning to leave. Just as I got to the steps, she turned to porch lights out.

I stumbled but caught my balance and looked back at the house once more before getting in my truck. Just think, I still had to do this Saturday night too. I wish I knew what it was I was doing that irritated her so.

**Austin's POV**

Beau came home on Sunday afternoon in considerably better spirits than he had left. Thank the good lord for that because by that time, I was nervous wreck about starting to work the next day.

I had finally gotten the rest of my things from Boston, so at least I had my clothes.

Lieutenant Skinner came by again on Saturday. He had Officer Luke Everett with him then.

Luke's kind of cute, you know. Slightly younger than me, but still a real cutie pie. They helped me move all of my boxes inside the house. That was sweet, even if it was the Lieutenant's idea and Luke only complained a little when they picked up a box full of law books.

Lieutenant Skinner didn't say much of anything to me, except to inquire about Parker. Instead, he just kept staring at me with those big dark blue eyes of his.

If I repulse the man so much that he can't even speak to me then why did he come over again?

I'm sure Beau would have been just as happy with Luke stopping by instead of Bubba. I know I would have been. Mr. Dimples is a hunk, and unlike the Lieutenant, who'll I'll admit is pretty hot himself, he doesn't know it and that makes it even better.

After they left, saying that they had to get back on duty, I unpacked everything. I don't know why. I'm just going to have to pack everything up again when I get my own apartment. Which I hope is soon. Don't get wrong, now, I like living with Beau, but I've never really been completely responsible for myself. I went form living with my family to Our Lady Academy to the dorms at Harvard and now here with Parker. I think it's about time I tried being on my own.

I guess I unpacked everything because I need for everything to be in order around me. A place for everything and everything in its place.

Of course that theory was shot to hell the next morning as I searched through my closest for something suitable to wear to work. I had thrown clothes all over the room. Beau laughed at me, saying it looked like a fashion tornado had touched down in my room. Then he told just to dress like Miss Laura and I'd be fine.

Now, Miss Daniels is a very pretty woman and she wears beautiful clothes, but her flowing feminine dresses and strappy sandals just aren't my style. I didn't even own any to wear if I wanted to. Pants are my style but one look at the other women in Darnelle's office had told me that wouldn't have been a wise choice either.

Finally, I put on the sit I had worn home with its almost too short skirt and three inch heels. So much for a good first impression. But, oh well, it's what's in your head and not on your body that counts. I'll just have to work harder to prove what's in my head, that's all.

I arrived at the DA's office twenty minutes ahead of time, but was still greeted by Laura.

"Hey, you look great!" She smiled.

Yeah, right.

"Come on," she continued. "We are going to court today. This morning in fact. I was hoping you would show up early so I'd have plenty of time to brief you on each case and you did. Don't worry though it's just basic docket stuff. Traffic tickets, a few misdemeanors, one attempted robbery, stuff like that."

"This morning?" Unbelievable.

She grinned, "Out of the frying pan and into the fire, huh?"

I nodded.

"She laughed, "Like I said, don't worry. All you have to do is watch. For today."

"Okay," I smiled, relieved.

Laura, with her auburn hair and her quick smile, had a cheery attitude that was contagious and soon, my nervous fears were gone and I was enjoying the work. I decided, I was going to love being an ADA for Newman County.

**Parker's POV**

"I'm getting an apartment, I'm getting an apartment." Austin came bouncing in my room, singing that as loud as she could. She had been looking for one ever since she had gotten her first paycheck. Now, it seemed she must have found one, but at six in the morning after I had just gotten off duty at two, I really didn't care.

"Didn't anybody ever teach you how to knock?"

"I don't know. Did you?" She grinned. "Get up."

"What do ya' want, Austin Isabella?"

"You," she replied. "To get up and come look at this apartment with me."

"Later, when I wake up."

"It'll be gone by then," she whined. "Besides, you have a phone call. A Boonie somebody. But I'll tell him..."

Boonie? That woke me up. "Tell him to hold on just a minute." I hadn't heard from him in years. Why would he be calling now? Unless.., unless the JAG had been questioning him too.

"Hello?"

"Parker? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"You still out making the streets of Sparta safe from freaks like me?" he laughed.

"Boonie, son, we don't have any freaks like you in Sparta. Besides, our jail is for human beings only."

"Careful, now. You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings, now, would you?"

"I don't know," I laughed. "I might. I ain't decide that yet."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Was that your baby sister that answered the phone? Or did you up and get married on us?"

"Naw, man you're the only one to do that yet," I replied. "That was my Austin. She's staying here for a while."

"She sounds like a babe. Maybe I need to come down there and get to know her a little better."

"When pigs fly. Did you have a reason for calling me this morning?"

He laughed, "Relax, I'm a happily married man. Listen, did you get a subpoena thing from the JAG?"

"Yeah, a while back."

"What's that about, anyway?"

I looked around for Austin, but she was no where in sight. "Captain Alan J. Spirelli and my account of his death in May of 1969."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Well, what did you tell them? Dodger and me are supposed to go talk to them today. Sweetness got one, too, but it ain't exactly like we can all him up and chat about it."

"I told them what we always agreed to say," I replied. "That he got us lost, wouldn't turn around, lead us into an ambush, refused to pull back, and got killed as a result of that battle."

"You didn't say anything about the..., did you?" he asked, nervously.

"No. Why would I? They don't know anything about that, and that's how I would like to keep it."

"Yeah, us too, but I just wanted to know if they asked about it. Why are they doing this now?"

"I don't know. Something about it never having been resolved back then, and now the guy who was supposed to investigate is trying to get everything straight so he can be promoted."

"Yeah, well, they need to be doing something about those sixteen boys Spirelli got killed cause he wouldn't listen to you and Dodger," Boonie muttered. "What did they want to know?"

"They just asked a bunch a questions about where we were, where we were supposed to be, and why we weren't there," I told him. "And why we didn't complete our mission."

"Because after Spirelli walked us into that mess there was only ten of us left and four of those ten were wounded, two seriously," he snapped.

"I know that. You know that but they don't know that."

"Yeah, well, they will. Listen I got to run. Me or Dodger one'll call you when we get back."

"All right. Good luck."

"Hey, no worries, right?"

"Right," I smiled. "Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up. This was bigger than I thought.

"Beau?"

Austin was behind me. "Yeah?"

"You going to come with me?"

"Yeah. Give me a few minutes, and we'll go."

"Okay." She went back down the hall. I wondered how long she had been standing there and what she heard.


	3. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: The characters and setting is from 'In the Heat of the Night'. I'm only borrowing them. I only wish we could make money doing this. J_

_A/N: I know that a situation like this wouldn't be handled as it is my story in the real world, but it does for the sake of this story._

_Thanks: To AnnewithanE for being my beta-reader and for loaning me Laura Daniels, not to mention endless idea bouncing with me._

**Austin's POV**

The apartment was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

I was expecting a square, stocky, basic style apartment building, but the building was beautiful. It looked just like an antebellum home with its white paint, green shutters and huge porch. I fell in love with it before we even knocked on the door.

A grumpy, older white woman answered the door. I had already talked to her on the phone, though, so I wasn't too surprised. Still, when she opened the door and immediately called Beau a jackass, it kind of threw me off-guard and I giggled.

Not that I have much room to do so. She doesn't like me either, but since she only runs the building, not owns it, and the owners approved me, she had no choice but to accept my first and last month's rent. She begrudgingly slapped down a lease for me to sign. Then told me that loud music, big parties, and sloppy housekeeping were not allowed, the rent was due on the first of the month and not a day later, the laundry facilities were in the basement, and then.., THEN she had the nerve to suggest that I not have too many 'gentleman callers' as it might disturb her other female tenants.

What did she think I was going to do? Turn the place into a brothel?

It wasn't until after she left that Beau pointed out I had a house, but no furniture, save for a bed. a dresser, and a desk. He's good at that sort of thing, but I refused to let him rain on my parade. I could get furniture later. But still, he was a good sport and ate chinese take-out while sitting on the floor. Sometimes, I think I must have the best big brother in the whole world.

By the time our lunch was over, Parker declared he was going home, and I was welcome to go with him, or he would comeback for me later, but he was too tired to deal with THAT WOMAN any longer.

Mrs. Stevens, the landlady, was who he couldn't deal with any longer. She kept comeing back to tell me things she had forgotten like my lease could be terminated at anytime, if my neighbors complained enough, and I couldn't have too many overnight guest, as it was only a one bedroom apartment. I could tell she was going to make living here a breeze, but I didn't care.

After he left, I decided I needed a break from Miss Merry Sunshine myelf so I decided to walk down to the five and dime for some cleaning supplies.

As luck would have it, I ended up not too far from the Tibbs' house. I passed it on my way to the store. Laura, Althea, and Ms. Etta Kibbee were sitting on the porch.

"Hello, Stranger," Laura called out. "Kinda far from home, aren't ya? Do I need to call your big brother and tell him I found his little baby sister wondering the streets all alone?"

I laughed. "I wouldn't advise that. Between me dragging him out of bed at six a.m. and Mrs. Stevens being herself, I think we've exhausted his southern gentlemanly charm and good graces. And I'm not far from home at all. I just rented an apartment over on Cherry Street."

"Well, come have a seat," Althea said, patting the seat beside her in the swing. "Tell us all about it."

Laura had introduced me to Altea a few weeks before, but already she was becoming a dear friend. I still don't know Ms. Kibbee very well, but I adore her and her 'tell-it-like-it-is' attitude. I took the seat Thea was offering, and Ms. Kibbee was holding out a glass of iced tea to me before I was even seated.

"Thanks," I smiled, then took a sip. "It's delicious."

"Of course it is," she replied. "Nothing's as good as a nice cool glass of sun-brewed iced tea."

"Esspecially if it's Aunt Etta's," Laura said, earning a smile from the old lady.

"So, where is this new apartment?" Laura turn her chair to face us.

As soon as I had said the address, Althea exclaimed, "I know where that is! Bubba rents an apartment there."

Wonderful. Not only, I found out, did he live there, but he lived in the apartment just across the all from mine. My perfect place wasn't looking so perfect anymore.

"I give her two weeks," Laura said to Althea and Etta.

"Oh, I'd say she's got a stronger will than that," Thea disagreed. "I give her four. Three at the earliest."

"Give who two to four weeks before what?" I asked, oblivious to the fact that they were teasing me.

"You," Laura laughed. "Before you giving into Bubba's charms, and go out with him. Of course first, he's gonna have to stop tripping on his own toungue around you."

"Please," I scoffed. "He is not my type, besides he can't stand me."

"What makes you think Bubba can't stand you?" Althea asked."

"He's never said more than two consectutive words around me. In fact, all he does is stare at me."

Laura giggled, "That's becuase he DOES like you."

Ms. Etta gave us all an indulegent smile, like a mother with her teenage daughters.

"You're delusional, Laura," I laughed.

"I agree," Althea replied in her best 'counselor' voice. "I've known Bubba a long time. He's a very straight forward person. If he didn't like you, he'd just come out and say it."

"Then, if its true that he does like me, why doesn't he just come out and say that?" I countered.

"Becuase," she sounded as if she was talking to one of her students, but it was lovingly, not patronizing. "To quote the Chief , "That boy has no taste in regards to women. He'll never find one with a brain in her head or a penny to her name." I think he's intimadated by you. He probably doesn't think he can talk to you. Most of the women he's dated were very beautiful, but not to offend anyone, they weren't very bright or classy or something like that. Then you come along, and you are certianly very beautiful, but you're also highly intelligent, and you have an air of class and distinction that none of those other women can even compete with. Like I said, he's intimadated."

I laughed, not sure how to respond to her compliment, it really didn't seem to warrant a 'thank you' but it couldn't be over-looked either. "Well, I'm not sure about all that, but if you say so, I'll believe you."

At that Ms. Etta put her two cents in. "You are all very beautiful, highly intelligent, classy women, and it a wonder any Sparta-raised boy can hold his own with you all. Now that's that and the end of this discussion."

"Yes, ma'am." We all laughed this time. It was nice to have real friends again.

By the time I set out for the store again, we had decided the four of us would go shopping for me some furniture the next weekend, if I wasn't too busy studying for the bar. March 27 was fast approaching.

**Dee's POV**

"Can I help you?" I asked the tall woman who had walked in to the station. She had red hair, but not that pretty auburn like Miss Laura's and Miss Austin's, more the color red that reminded you of carrots. She was pale complexed, had dark blue eyes and wore a fur coat, though it was the middle of April. She was beautiful, certianly. What Parker would call 'big-city' beautiful, but there was a hardness to her features that made her beauty almost cold. Still, I felt like Suellen standing next to Scarlett even being near her.

She looked me over, then said, "Why not? Stranger things have happened. I need to see Parker Williams. Does he still work here?"

"Yes, he does, but he's busy at the moment," I replied, knowing he was still in the conference room with the Chief and that DUI he had just brought in. "If you'll just have a seat, I'm sure he'll be just a minute. Oh, and you can't smoke that here." I pointed at the cigarette she had taken out of a silver case.

"I don't have a minute," she snapped. "This happens to be very important!"

"Well, ma'am," Lu Ann joined the conversation. "Everything in here is very important, and you are just going to have to wait if you want to see Officer Williams. Now, if you really don't have five minutes, we'll be more than happy to give him a message for you."

She sighed, "Just tell him that KC is looking for him and I'll stop by his place later."

What did she want with Parker that was so important? And how did she know where he lived? "Just Casey?" I asked.

"Not Casey," she spoke as though we were young children. "K.C."

"From K.C." Parker spoke up. When had he come out of the conference room? "Karen Charlene from Kansas City, what are you doing here?"

"TCB, Williams, Parker B. TCB." She replied, her voice becoming soft.

"Yeah, you always were taking care of business," he replied. "Your kind of business?"

"My kind of business is the only business there really is," she shrugged. "But, don't worry, OFFICER Williams, I've become respectable in my old age."

"You won't ever be old, KC," he replied, opening the gate for her. "Now, come here and tell me why you are really here."

"I needed to see you," she said, now standing beside him, her hand resting on his arm. It was a simple gesture, but still she seemed to possess him with just that little contact. "And these glorified metermaids were giving me grief."

GLORIFIED METERMAIDS!!! I looked at Lu Ann. She looked ready to bust KC's head.

"Be nice, Karen. Lu Ann and Dee are both respected officers," Parker replied. "Not to mention friends of mine."

She looked at me, then Lu Ann, then back at Parker and smiled, "Boy, you were something when I first met you. Skinny and scared, shaking and pale."

"Yeah, well, it was a cold time."

"But, I kept you warm," she replied.

At that, Sweet choked on his coffee, Bubba, who was leaning back in his chair, lost his balance and fell. Lonnie, well, he just turned around and walked back out the door he had just come through, and Lu Ann was looking at me as if to say, "Tell me she didn't just say that."

He pushed her hand away. "That was a long time ago, KC. Tell me what you want."

"I will," she answered. "But not here. I'm staying at the McGuffey House. Come by when you get off. I have some important news."

With that she was gone, and Parker hurried out the door to, after a quick apology for way she acted to us. I wondered just who she was, and what she had to tell Parker. Somehow, I knew it had to do with why he had suddenly taken off to Hattiesburg a few months back, and that it wasn't good.

Parker was in trouble and I wanted to help, but what could I do? Miss KC had shaken up more than a few things.

**Parker's POV**

I couldn't believe KC said that, and I was certian I didn't want to hear what else she had to say to me, but at least she had chosen to do it privately. I knew it couldn't be good, not with KC. It's not her way to deliver good news personally.

Still, I found myself at the McGuffey House at seven. To see Karen Koloski in room 13.

"Hey, you," she said, when she opened the door. She had a glass of Brady in her hand and was well on her way to being drunk. "Where's your uniform? You know, I always did love to see you in a uniform."

"The owner of this place doesn't though. He seems to think the sight of a policeman would alarm his guest."

"Come in." She moved away from the door. "Want a drink? I think you're going to need it."

"No thanks." I sat down at the small table in the room.

"Police officers aren't allowed to drink in this town?" she asked, pour more Brandy in her glass, then sitting down across from me.

"No laws against it, as long as you're sober while on duty," I replied. "But the past has shown me the easiest way to be sober for duty is to stay sober when off duty. Besides, that stuff just makes it worse, and we both know it."

"Suit yourself," she shrugged. Then she smiled, "Officer Williams. That's a trip. I'd have never figured you for a cop."

"What are you doing now?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know, but not quite ready to hear her news. "What legitamate business can afford you mink coats and limosuines?"

"A little of this, a lot of that, and just a touch of luck." She poured herself even more Brandy.

"Straight, Karen."

She laughed, "You mean, am I still turning tricks for a hundred bucks an hour? No. Gave that up. I made a few good investments, bought myself a few businesses, resturants, hotels, and such. Then I made some more good investments, and now, my money does the hardwork. All legit. No shemes, no scams, no tricks, not even any dirty politics."

"Respectable?"

"In business, at least."

"Are you clean?"

"Would I tell a cop if I wasn't?" she laughed, again.

"Me. You'd tell me." There was a disturbing silence, then, "Why did you come here? What do you want to tell me?"

She sighed, then got up and went over to the dresser and came back with a package that she dropped in my lap.

"What is this?" I asked.

"A passport, some cash. You've got to get out of here."

"Why?"

"Becuase, the Army is going to try and nail you for Spirelli's death," she answered. "You and Dodger. Boonie and Sweetness will be tried as accomplices."

This couldn't be happening, but it was.

"When?"

"That I don't know," she shrugged again. "Soon. Probably this week. They're going to arrest you."

"How do you know all this?" I had to ask.

"The same way I knew everything back then. I'm sleeping with a General." She said it so coldly. As if, it were nothing to tell his secrets, but to her, maybe it was nothing to sell out her lover. "They're going to make a spectical of this trial. Some new JAG trying to make a name for himself. Don't let him do it on your miseries. Please. I'll help you go wherever you want. We'll leave tonight."

"I ain't running."

"Parker, if they convict you, you could get the death penalty."

"I ain't gonna run from this anymore, KC!" I slammed the package down on the table. "I'm tired of it. I'm tired of seeing it, hearing it, wondering when someone is going to ask about it. I just want it over."

"Then I hope you know a good lawyer." She pushed the money back towards me. "Use the money for that."

"I don't need your money."

"Don't be ridiculous. You can't afford the kind of defense you'll need to beat this on a police salary."

"Fine. Let me put it this way. I don't WANT your money. I'll manage." I got up to leave. "What are you going to do now?"

"Go see Boonie and Dodger," she replied. "Offer them the same deal I just offered you. Though, if I know them, they'll turn it down just like you did."

"Oh."

"But, don't worry. If even one of you fools are determined to go through with this then I'll be there with you. I'll be back before the real fireworks start."

"Okay. See you then." I caught her hand and squeezed for just a second before leaving. KC may not be my favorite person anymore, but it was nice to know she would be there for me through this deal.

God, what was going to happen next?

**Austin's POV**

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Christopher." I was trying to nicely get rid of the date from hell, but he wasn't getting the clue. We were standing at my door, and he just kept coming up with more reasons to hang around.

"Well, how about a drink?" See what I mean? I couldn't wait to tell Laura and Althea about this moron. I knew they would agree with me.

"Come on, it's still early," he presisted.

"I'm sorry, I have an early meeting tomorrow."

"On Saturday?"

"That's right." Dummy, Dummy, Dummy.

"I won't stay long."

"I do believe the lady said no." I looked up to see Luietenant Skinner standing in his doorway. Oh, great. Then another thought hit me. Did he just call ME a lady?

Normally, I would have told him to butt out. That I could handle it, but I had been handling it for the last hour to no avail, so instead, I replied, "That's right, Luietenant Skinner, I did."

"Then I think you'd best be getting on your way, son," he said.

Christopher looked at Bubba, then back at me. "I'll call you."

"Don't bother."

"Whatever." Christopher Jackson, Attorney-at-law, stomped out the door.

"I don't think that ol' boy liked your answer, Miss Austin," Bubba smiled.

I was laughing before I even realized it. "No, I guess not."

He crossed the hall to stand beside me. "You all right, ma'am?" He looked truly concerned.

"Fine," I nodded. "Christopher's just hard to convince."

"Well, some guys are like that."

"Yeah," I smiled. "Thank you, Luitenant... for everything. My more feministic friends would probably run me out of town on a rail for saying so, but I would still be standing out here arguing with Christopher if you hadn't stepped in."

"Hey, no problem," he replied, a cute almost boyish grin playing across his lips. "Kinda fun. I ain't got to run any young men off since my sisters grew up and got married."

"You have sisters?"

"Yeah, two, and a little brother."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah, yeah and a whole passel of nieces and nephews." This time his smile spoke of his family pride.

"Must be nice," I replied. "All I have is Beau. Well, we have Evie, but she don't talk to us much. Won't associate with me and hates it that Parker does."

"Her loss, ma'am." He had such a nice smile. "Miss Austin, could I ask you out to dinner or something?"

"Tonight?" I laughed.

"Oh.. um.., no ma'am," he laughed. "I meant tomorrow or the next night."

I thought about it for a minute. Okay, so Laura and 'Thea were right, but so what? "I'd love too."

"Seven?"

"It's a date." I unlocked my door and went inside. I noticed he didn't leave until I had locked my door again.

Anyway, that was how I come to be sitting on my sofa, same time the next evening laughing at his fishing stories. We had gone to a cafe over in Decatur for dinner, then, since neither of us was really interested in seeing the latest slasher film at the theater, ended up here.

"That is so gross," I laughed, after hearing his water moccasin log tale. "But cool. Only story I've ever heard that had a Yankee from Alabama in it."

He laughed, "Minnesota, Tennessee, Alabama, he got around."

"Uh-huh. You know, Bubba, I didn't think you liked me very much when I first came to town," I said.

"Why was that, ma'am?" I had gotten him to drop the Miss. Ma'am was taking a while longer.

"Well, the way you looked at me, and you wouldn't shake my hand. I just figured...,"

"Oh, that." I swear he blushed. "I didn't mean to insult ya. It was just.., well.., I wasn't expecting anyone so..., beautiful. Caught me by surprised."

"You mean, you expected Parker's baby sister to look like a female version of him," I laughed. "Instead, Miss Mississippi walked through the door."

"Yep," he laughed. "I guess it was kinda silly. Were you really a Miss Mississippi?"

"1983. That's how I paid to go to Harvard. The scholarships I won and all. I've even got a crown, and a banner, and a sculptor, somewhere. In Beau's attic, I think."

"Well, now ain't that something? I thought Parker was just teasing when he called you that. Old Mrs. Stevens would faint if she knew she had a real beauty queen and a Miss Mississippi to boot, living in her building," he replied. "Why'd you choose Harvard?"

"It's the best," I shrugged. "I wanted to know that I was smart enough to be the best at the best, you know?"

He nodded.

"At the risk of sounding conceited," I continued. "I've always been told that I was beautiful, and cute and pretty, but Beau was the only person who told me I was smart. He was the only one more concerned with what was in my head, than what was on my head."

"You two are awfully close, ain't ya?"

"Yeah. I don't know what I'd do without him. Go crazy, probably."

He pulled me closer to him. "Don't worry. Parker's a good cop. He's careful. Besides, we all watch out for each other out there."

I smiled up at him, then relaxed against him. He smelled good, like Stetson cologne, fresh air, and cinnamon. His touch was soft, his arms around my waist was as comfortable as the faded Levi's I was wearing. Definitely not what I expected from this man.

We sat there, like that, not talking, not needing to, for a long time. Just enjoying an easy silence between us. It was nice. Peaceful.

Finally, I couldn't keep the sleepiness at bay.

He kissed me, just once, when I walked him to the door. It was soft and sweet. Then with a hug and a whispered promise of, "I'll see you tomorrow," he was gone.

I shut and locked the door, then leaned heavily against it. Maybe Bubba Skinner wasn't so bad, after all.

**Parker's POV**

KC told me it was going to happen. She said they would arrest me. She said they would so this week. Still, part of me didn't believe it would actually happen. The other part of me was somehow peacefully prepared.

Just sit.

Just watch.

Just listen.

Don't move.

Don't talk.

Don't breath.

Let it happen around you, not to you.

For four years, those words kept me alive, kept me sane. Funny how they come back to me now, ain't it?

I knew what those MP's wanted, even as Dee was asking them.

Just sit.

Just watch.

Just listen.

Lu Ann went past me. To get the Chief, I suppose.

"Official business," one MP, a Sergeant, by his stripes, Silmon, by his name plate, said. "Step aside, please ma'am."

Don't move.

Don't talk.

Don't breath.

The three men walked over to my desk. "Are you Sergeant Parker Williams of the US Army Corp. of Rangers?" Sergeant Silmon asked.

"You will answer him," another MP added, trying to play the bad ass.

"No." I answered, honestly. "I haven't been a Sergeant in the Ranger Corp. for nineteen years."

"Funny," Silmon replied. "Sergeant Parker Williams, you are under arrest for the murder of Captain Alan Spirelli. You will surrender your weapon and turn yourself over to our custody for questioning."

"What in the world is going on?" the Chief asked, coming out of his office. "Who are you boys, and what right do you have to tell one of my officers to surrender his weapon?"

Let it happen around you, not to you.

Let it happen around you, not to you.


	4. Chapter Four

_Disclaimer: The characters and setting is from 'In the Heat of the Night'. I'm only borrowing them. I only wish we could make money doing this. J_

_A/N: I know that a situation like this wouldn't be handled as it is my story in the real world, but it does for the sake of this story._

_Thanks: To AnnewithanE for being my beta-reader and for loaning me Laura Daniels, not to mention endless idea bouncing with me._

**Laura's POV**

Laura was at my house when Bubba and Lonnie showed up to give me the news.

We were working on some rather boring research for an upcoming case, so when the doorbell rang I cheerily hopped up to answer it. "Be right back."

"'Kay," Laura mumbled, deep into the file she was reading.

I smiled when I saw Bubba standing on the other side of the door, but my smile was short-lived as I saw the look on his face and then again on Lonnie's.

Both looked serious but with gently detached concern. I think they teach them that look at the Police Academy. Except, they didn't quite pull it off. There was more than a hint of sadness in their eyes.

One thought passed through my mind. Beau's gone. Slowly, I began to shake my head. He wasn't. He couldn't be. I felt as if the world was crashing in on me and I just couldn't let it be.

"No." The calmness in my voice surprised me. That surely wasn't the way I felt on the inside. I should be screaming and running, but instead my voice is steady and firm, and my legs feel like lead. "No!"

I slammed the door shut and walked to my bedroom and shut that door too. I didn't want to hear what I thought they had to say.

I looked up when Austin slammed the door.

Two seconds later, Bubba knocked on the door. "Come on, Austin-honey, open the door."

She ignored him as she walked in her room and shut the door.

What in the world was going on with the two of them? I got up and opened the door since I was fairly sure she wasn't coming out of her room.

"Bubba Skinner, what on earth is going…," I stopped short when I saw him and Lonnie standing there, both of them toying with their hats in their hands.

My heart leapt up in my throat and I felt as though I couldn't breathe as I pushed thoughts of the worst to the back of my mind.

This was my reaction and I was only his friend. I knew Austin must have been losing her mind in that room alone.

"What's wrong?" I asked, finally.

"Parker's been arrested," Bubba said. "The Chief sent us over here to get Austin and bring her to the station. He doesn't think that this was something that he could explain to her over the phone."

"Arrested?" I breathed a sigh of relief, at first, before the impact of his words caught up with the words themselves. My first thoughts were that arrested was alive, but then, "Oh, Bubba, Austin thinks he's dead. That's what I just thought."

He looked panicked, "Excuse me, ma'am." He moved past me towards Austin's room.

"Come in." I motioned for Lonnie to step inside.

One thing I was certain of was that Austin wouldn't want this discussed where that awful Ms. Stevens could hear it and start the gossip mills running.

"What is all this about?" I asked as I closed the door.

"We're not entirely sure," he replied, running a hand through his hair. "About an hour ago, three MP's from the JAG showed up with a warrant to arrest Parker for murder."

"Murder?" My eyes grew large with the shock.

He nodded. "They said he and another soldier killed their commanding officer in Viet Nam back in 1969."

"What? That was more than twenty years ago. Why are they just doing this now?"

"That's what we'd like to know," he replied, once again running his hands through his hair.

I could tell this was bothering him more than he was letting on. He sat down in a chair and rested his head against his hands.

I went over to him and put my arm around his shoulder. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"This don't make any sense. I can't believe that Parker intentionally killed anyone. I mean, I know he was soldier and he had to kill then, but that's different. That's shoot or be shot. Not…, murder."

He looked up at me.

"What did Parker say?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. He just stood up and took his gun, cuffs and badge off and handed them to the Chief. I think I watched the Chief age twenty years in that minute."

If Parker had denied it, or at least explained it, excused it, anything, then Lonnie could help him, or try to anyway. But, if Parker wasn't talking, then there was nothing he could do but sit and wait. How could he investigate a murder that took place twenty-two years ago in Viet Nam when the only witness he knew wasn't talking? The look in his eyes told me clearly that was what was bothering him so.

That, and if Parker wasn't denying the charges, then they just might be true, and that thought was killing him.

**Austin's POV**

I was standing at my window, staring out at the street, absentmindedly playing with the hem on the lace curtains Mrs. Etta had made me when Bubba came into my room. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't notice him until he put his hands on my shoulders. His voice was softer than I ever imagined it could be.

"Austin-honey, it's not what you think. Parker's not dead, he's just fine. I'm sorry if we scared you. I do have some ba…,"

I stopped listening at fine. I drew a shaky breathe and then began to sob. It's funny, but when I thought Beau was dead, I couldn't cry- it was as if all the feelings in me had died with him.

The relief of knowing he was alive pushed all my sadness and worry out of me in painful waves as tears streamed down my face.

I turned to face him, but couldn't bring my eyes to his as I fought back tears. Instead, I concentrated on his name-plate as if it were the most important thing in the world. "I was so scared, Bubba."

"I know, Honey." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his chest. "I know you were."

At 5'7" I'm a fairly tall woman, but without my high heels on my head just barely came up to his shoulders. It felt nice, being held like that. I slid my arms around his waist.

"It's more than that, Bubba," I replied. "I guess I've always seen Beau as being sort of invincible. I just assumed he would always be here when I needed him. It's dumb, I suppose, but even when I was at school and would have case studies about police murders, I just convinced myself that things like that don't happen here. He couldn't be hurt on duty because these things happen in places like LA or Chicago or New York, they don't happen in small towns like Sparta, Mississippi. I always knew in the back of my mind, though, that it would only take one dumb kid with gun and..., I can't lose him, he's all I have."

"You have me and I'm never going to let anything hurt you again," he said, placing a soft kiss in my hair. "I promise."

I looked up at him and could tell he wasn't sure he could keep that promise.

**Bubba's POV**

I prayed I wasn't about to break the promise I had just made.

"Honey, I do have some bad news to tell you."

"What?" She looked confused. I could tell she thought that nothing could be bad if Parker was fine.

"Parker's been arrested."

She stepped away from me with an incredulous look on her face. "What?! Arrested for what? Beau's never done anything wrong in his life!"

"Now, darlin', I don't know what this is all about, but some MP's arrested him for murder. The Chief wants…"

"Murder? He isn't capable of murder. He's so tenderhearted it amazes me at times that he can even be a policeman."

I had to admit I had thought that a time or two myself.

"This ain't our doin'. The army sent two MP's in to arrest him. They say he and another soldier killed their CO back in Viet Nam," I tried to explain.

"Viet Nam," she repeated, bitterly. "He should have never been sent to Viet Nam. It almost destroyed him." She was staring out the window again. "Why are they bringing this up now?"

"I don't know."

"What did he say about it?"

"Nothing." I thought if anybody would have known anything about this, it would have been her.

Almost as if she were reading my thoughts, she said, "The only thing I know about Beau's tour in Viet Nam is not to ask him about his tour. It's probably the only thing he won't talk about."

That was true. Until that kid, Hank, had come around, I'd never heard him even mention being in Viet Nam.

"The Chief wants you to come down to the station so he can talk to you," I told her. "He didn't think this was something that needed to be done on the phone."

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Okay. Let's go."

I started towards the door, but she stopped me.

"Bubba?"

"Yeah, darlin'?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and stretched up on her toes to kiss me. "Thank you for what you said."

"I meant it."

She smiled sadly, and then stepped outside to be enveloped in a hug by Laura.

"Don't you worry, Kiddo," Laura said. "We're going to get all this cleared up."

"Ready to go?" Lonnie asked, standing by the door.

I could tell that Lonnie was chomping at the bit to do something, but like me, he didn't really know what.

**LuAnn's POV**

I watched as Dee paced the office like a caged tiger. She made the same twelve steps back and forth. She had done this ever since Parker had been arrested.

The Chief had convinced those MP's not to take Parker to the county jail for holding, instead to keep him here, since we don't have anyone downstairs right now. I know it's just that he don't want McComb's bunch being hard on Parker because, well, we don't exactly work well together.

He don't trust the MP's much either. He's been sitting down there with Parker every since they put him there.

We'd all been down there, hoping to think of something we could say to…, I really don't know what we were hoping to be able to do. Cheer him up, maybe? Make it easier, possibly?

Nothing we could have said would have done either.

I think deep down we all knew that. That's why we never managed to say anything.

I didn't even make it all the way in the cellblock before I turned and headed back to my desk.

It wasn't right. Parker belonged up here with us, sitting at this desk, drinking a glass of tea and inventing more ridiculous theories to drive us half-crazy with.

The sad, silent man sitting in that cell didn't even seem like the Parker Williams I knew. He was just sitting there, arms folded across his chest, staring at the wall.

Not even Chief Gillespie knew what to say, so he just sat there with Parker, staring at the wall, too.

Back to Dee, though. She was the only one who hadn't went down there. She just kept walking the floor.

I knew Dee had a little thing for Parker. I figured that out back a few months ago when he took off to Hattiesburg for the weekend and she told the guys off after a twenty minute conversation about the woman they thought he had taken off to see. I also noticed how jealous she got of that KC woman.

Not that I can blame her, he's whole lot nicer to her than any of her boyfriends have ever been.

I don't think any of the guys had figured it out yet, but they are men, so I was giving them another two or three years.

I knew she wanted to go back there to do something that might help him, but after watching us walk back up here, one by one, and quietly go back to our duties, she had lost her nerve.

"Dee, come sit down, hon," I said, finally. "You're wearing yourself out."

She took the seat I pushed out. "You know what I don't get?" She asked.

"What?"

"Why he won't defend himself, LuAnn. Why doesn't he tell them he didn't do it? Why won't he talk at all? It's unnatural for Parker to be that quiet."

"I don't know," I replied. "You're right about one thing, though. Parker not talking is scary. He should at least, being asking to talk to a lawyer."

I looked at the stack of case files lying on the desk. "Come on, let's file these." Maybe some work to do would get our minds off Parker.


	5. Chapter Five

_Author's Note: The characters Boonwell Lanier, Evan Dodger Winslow, Sweetness, and KC belong to the show China Beach and whoever owns it._

Thanks to AnneWithAne for beta-ing this story and for loaning me Laura Daniels. If you all want to know more about Laura Daniels, then please read her great stories on this site. "No Longer a Rumor" and "A Test of Brotherhood"

**Chief Gillespie's POV**

I watched the young man sitting in that cell carefully. He seemed to be in a state of shock. I was truly afraid for him. I was afraid he was going to have one of those flashbacks. I had only seen him to do that once before, after we worked a car wreck in the pouring rain. A little girl died in his arms. It wasn't until we were back at the station and he saw that his uniform was covered in poor child blood that he went off.

It was terrifying for me to just watch. I can only imagine they're like for him.

I'm lucky, I suppose. All I remember when I think of my time in the army is my Anna.

Parker, well, he remembers things that are a whole lot darker. He's real secretive about the things his platoon went through, and even more so about his time as a POW.

Considering what he's told me the few times I _have _gotten him to open up, it surprises me he can be a happy-go-lucky as he usually is.

That said, I still do not believe he is capable of murdering anyone. I've known Parker Williams since he was a boy. He was always a good kid and he grew up to be one of the better men in this town.

I remember when he left for Viet Nam, all dressed up in his class A's. Evie had to practically wrench poor little Austin's arms from around his neck.

I remember when he first came home from Viet Nam too. Not two days after he came home, Tom Dugan and I had to run him and a couple of smart-mouthed kids in for fighting. We let him go, though, when we found out they'd been calling him a baby-killer.

"Chief?" Bubba's voice broke the silence. "Austin's waiting in your office."

"Oh, right." I got up to leave. I started to say something to Parker, but truth was, he wasn't really with us at that moment. "Bubba, I want you to wait here with Parker."

"Here?"

I could tell he was uncomfortable about seeing Parker in a cell, but I didn't want to leave Parker alone with the MP's.

"Yes, here. Sit down in this chair here and stay there."

"Yes, sir." He reluctantly sat down.

Austin was leaning against Virgil's desk when I walked into the office. She looked at me with scared eyes that reminded me of how she looked the day Parker left.

"Chief, what's going on? Can I see him?"

"Yeah, sho' you can, in a minute." I wasn't sure if they'd let him have visitors but this was still my jail. Besides, if push came to shove, I'd just tell them she was his lawyer and they'd have to let her see him. "Did Bubba and Lonnie tell you what was going on?"

She nodded.

"Here's the warrant they gave me. I thought maybe you'd know the other men on it."

She read the names and shook her head. "No, just Parker's. Wait. Boonwell Lanier. I think I do know him. Beau calls him Boonie. He called Beau, not to long ago, when I was still staying with him. They had a very…, odd conversation."

"What do you mean 'odd'?" Jamison asked from his place by the door.

"I think I mean cryptic," she replied, looking at him.

"You think they were hiding something?"

"I wouldn't say that, exactly. More like they just didn't want to say something they both knew." She looked back at me. "May I see him now?"

"Sugar, you know your brother went through some pretty bad stuff over there, right?" I asked.

She nodded again.

"Well," I didn't know what I wanted to say.

"Chief," She interrupted me. "It's okay. I know whatever he did, he only did to survive."

"Yeah." I fell silently. That was exactly what I had been wanting to convey to her.

**Parker's POV**

I know everyone thought I had lost mind. I guess I had in a way. I was in shock, I suppose. I thought I had prepared myself, but I hadn't. Not really.

I didn't want to go over there. I never wanted to be in the army. I was drafted. I just wanted to stay here and take care of Austin.

Ever since the first time I held her, that's all I wanted. Poor little forgotten thing. She just needed somebody to love her. Some people said I shouldn't have been the one. My own mother still says shouldn't love her like I do. I don't know why. It isn't her fault, how she came into this world.

I didn't even notice the Chief had left, until he came back.

"He has a visitor," he told the MP's. "His lawyer," he added before they could argue.

Lawyer? Had to be Austin. I didn't want her to see me in jail. I probably should have told him that.

"On your feet," Sergeant Silmon said. He opened the door and stepped into the cell with cuffs in his hand. "Turn around."

I don't know why, but that was the last thing I was going to take. "You are not going to put those on me."

"I said, turn around."

"_And I_ said, you are not putting those on me."

We stared at each other a minute before he finally backed down.

I followed them to the booking room. Austin was sitting at the table, biting her finger nails. She must have been really nervous or really scared.

When I stepped in the door, she jumped from her seat and rushed to me, throwing her arms around me. "Oh, Beau, I was so afraid. I thought…, Are you okay? What's going on? Why did they arrest you?" She was crying.

I hate it when Austin cries. "Shh…, it's okay, Sweetheart. Don't cry. I'm okay. Don't cry." I rubbed her back and smoothed her hair. "It's going to be fine. Don't you worry."

After she had calmed down and stopped crying, she wiped her eyes and stepped away. "Beau, why are they doing this? You didn't murder your commander, did you?"

My little Austin. All business, or at least, that's what she wants you to think.

"I shot lots of people, Austin. Some of them deserved it, but more didn't. It's not something I'm proud of, but I was soldier and I had no choice. It was either them or my friends and myself."

"You're talking about the VC though, right?"

I shrugged. "VC, NVA, others."

"There were other people out there?"

"The jungles were full of snakes, and rodents. Some of those were the other people." I wasn't trying to be vague, but there were things she didn't need to know. Things I wished _I_ didn't know. Still are.

"Parker, would you ever lie to me?" She asked.

She never calls me Parker. That gave me a jolt.

"I have _never, ever_ lied to you, you know that."

"Then tell me why they say you murdered your CO and who are these other men? What do they have to do with it? And why is Boonie calling you all of a sudden? Why is Ms. KC showing up out of the blue to see you? And what did you go to Hattiesburg for a few months ago? Do you remember telling me once that lying by omission is still lying? Well, you've been lying to me, one way or another, ever since then."

I vaguely remembered having told her that once. I took a deep breath.

"Evan Winslow is Dodger. You know him. You know Boonie, too. Robert Johnson is the guy we called Sweetness, but he's been in jail pretty much ever since he left Nam. KC came here to get me to leave before they arrested me."

"So, why didn't you?"

I looked at her, rather hurt and surprised. "I thought I taught you not to run from problems."

"My problems won't get me the death penalty," she snapped. "I'd rather have you gone than dead."

"So, it's okay to run from big problems?"

"That's not what I said," she replied, then realized I had changed the subject on her. "Damnit, Beau! We aren't talking about me, we're talking about you! Why won't you just tell me what happened that night?"

"Because you don't need to know."

"Then what _do _I need to know?" She asked.

What did she really need to know? I stopped to think about it.

"I never murdered anyone," I said, finally. "I only shot who I had to shoot to protect my patrol, and myself."

**Austin's POV**

Bubba was waiting to walk me back upstairs. I leaned against him, heavily, for once just wanting to be loved and supported.

"Beau says he didn't commit murder," I told him, Lonnie, Laura, Dee, LuAnn and Chief Gillespie. Sweet was downstairs with Beau.

"Well, then, we just have to prove that," Lonnie said.

"That's not going to be easy," Laura predicted.

"Now, Sugar," Chief Gillespie said. "Officially, I can't say this, but whatever we can do to help, just let us know."

I nodded. "I guess the first thing I need to do is go to Camp Shelby and see if I can get his war records. Wouldn't any missions he went on be in them?"

"Yeah. Take Bubba with you and ya'll go tomorrow," Bill replied. "It might take a few days."

"I'll take care of your cases," Laura spoke up.

I had completely forgotten that I was supposed to be in court the next morning. Darnell was just going to love this.

"Thanks. Janice has all my files." I looked up at Bubba. "Take me home?"

"Yeah, sure, Honey."

At home, I called Darnell. He wasn't happy with what I said, to say the least, but I wasn't sure when I'd be able to get back to work. All my attention needed to be focused on helping Beau.

Twenty minutes later, Darnell showed up at my door.

He looked confused when Bubba answered the door, but quickly regained his composure, "Hello, Bubba, is Austin here?"

Bubba opened the door wider without a word and motioned for him to come in. I don't think he trusted him not to be there to take my job away.

"I'm here, Gerard," I said, standing up. "Can I get you a drink or something?"

"No, no," he shook his head. "I just need to tell you something, then I have to go. Becky has…, something at the school tonight that I have to be there for."

"Okay. Have a seat." I pointed to the sofa, as I sat back down in my chair.

"Thank you," he sat down, looking uncomfortable. "You didn't give me a chance to say this earlier, and well, I wanted to tell you in person anyway."

Bubba had moved to stand behind me. I'm still not sure if he was trying to be supportive of me, or just putting something between his self and Darnell if he was there to fire me. Probably a bit of both.

"I won't lie to you and tell you that I have good relationship with the police, we both know that isn't true."

Well, if I hadn't before, the fact that Bubba was standing over me like a sentry guard would have told me that.

"But, I went to school with Parker. We're the same age. Well, you know how they drafted for Viet Nam with the high/low number system?" He pulled at his collar. "For a lawyer, I'm not doing a very good job of speaking, am I? Anyway, it's just that, it was dumb luck that caused me to get a high number and him a low number. While I don't respect everything he has done as a cop, I have nothing but the highest respect for him for going to Viet Nam and serving our country, while I took the easy way out and went to college. What I'm trying to say is, that if it were me over in that jail, and just as easily could have been, then I'd want to know that I could count on the people I went over there for. I'm putting you on a leave of absence while you work on this. Take all the time you need. Your job will still be waiting for you when you're done."

I was practically speechless. I too had thought he was going to fire me. "Thank.., Thank you, Gerard."

"It's the least I could do," he replied, standing to leave. "If you need any help with the case, just let me know." He shook hands with me, and then Bubba. "I'll show myself out."


End file.
